


Surprise Attempt

by MarvelsDC22



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cheating accusation, F/F, F/M, You just want her happy, You're a witch, angry lena, lena is depressed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:33:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21936040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelsDC22/pseuds/MarvelsDC22
Summary: You're tired of seeing Lena so upset and depressed, so you decide to get her the best birthday present ever
Relationships: Lena Luthor/Reader
Kudos: 60





	Surprise Attempt

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my Tumblr MarvelsDC22 :)

You had been planning this for MONTHS now and let me tell you, it’s been incredibly difficult to keep all this from Lena, you had to leave a lot and usually when you came back, you were so exhausted that you couldn’t do much besides collapse into bed or even wake up finding yourself on the floor in your office, you had to get this right because you wanted Lena happy again so you were determined.

Lets get some things straight, you are a witch, a very powerful one at that and Lena knew, only having found out when she walked in on you doing a transformation spell, ever since Lena lost her mother though she had become very depressed and started drinking more and more; every time you saw her you would try to comfort her, but you could only do so much in terms of helping her and you hated seeing her so depressed so you took a different direction to helping her.

“Resurrection?” Alex asked when you told her about your idea, knowing you would need a scientists help and besides Lena, Alex was the next best thing “I know it sounds crazy, but in my village I used to hear people talking about this powerful spell that brings people back to life… I think this would make Lena happy again, but I need your help” you said, looking at Alex who looked indecisive before she sighed at your pout “Fine, I’ll help… What do you need me to do?”

After that afternoon, you and Alex worked relentlessly on getting the spell to go correctly, you guys tested it mostly on dead animals that were found on the side of the road “One more time, Y/N… I’m calling it a night after” Alex told you one night, knowing you were really pushing your limits power wise since she could see the exhaustion on your face as you nodded “Come on” you muttered before saying the spell, the two of you watching as the dead deer you had on the table started to shake before it slowly stood up, looking at you with dead eyes “Y/N, stop!” Alex said, knowing that wasn’t how it was supposed to go and watching as there seemed to be a dark aura around the deer “Okay okay!” You shouted, dropping your hands which cut off the spell and watching as the deer slumped back down and onto the floor “So, it works… But, brings them back as a zombie” you sighed, shaking your head and looking at Alex who just nodded “We’ll work on it” she assured.

After a few weeks, Lena was getting irritated at the fact that you were never around and when you were you would pass out before you said a word, she was honestly starting to think you were cheating on her which became more evident to her when you came home smelling like Alex’s perfume since you had collapsed from over using your powers so Alex had to carry you to a bed “Y/N, where are you going?” Lena asked, sighing as she watched you pack your things up “Work, I’ll be back soon, I promise” you said, pressing a kiss to her cheek before leaving, leaving behind a fuming Lena.

Today was the day, it had to be because it was the day before Lena’s birthday and you and Alex have been working on this for almost 6 months “Ready to try it on the real deal?” You asked Alex, watching as she looked up from her tablet “Are you sure? We haven’t seen it successful once” she said, looking at you and you nodding “I’m sure… I want to try” you said, watching as she gave you a nod before walking with you out of your office.

The next day, you had managed to bring Lillian back to life and had helped her get somewhat used to being back in the land of the living “Lena is going to be so excited to see you again” you said, leading Lillian up to Lena’s penthouse and knowing who all was there since Alex was keeping you updated “I don’t know, we didn’t end on the best of terms” Lillian said, standing in front of the door with you while you knocked on the door “You’ll see” you said, flashing her a grin before Lena opened the door.

When Lena opened the door, the smile dropped off her face at the sight of you and her mother outside her penthouse “You…” Lena growled, shaking her head before stepping back and rubbing her temples “You have been sleeping with her?! Here I thought it was Alex, which is bad enough but my own mother?!” Lena shouted, knowing this logically didn’t make sense since her mother had been dead for months now “What? Lena, no!” You said, looking at her and feeling your face flush some since all the superfriends were there and staring “I wasn’t cheating on you” you said, reaching over and touching her shoulder, only for her to harshly shove you away from her.

“Then explain!” Lena shouted, looking the most angry you have ever seen her before and you holding your hands up in surrender “Easy, I wanted to make you happy… Alex and I have been working on a resurrection spell to bring your mother back, I thought you missed her” you said, looking at her and watching as he face softened slightly “Is this true?” Lena asked, looking at Alex who nodded “It is, I have paperwork as proof if you want it” Alex said, looking at Lena and watching as she nodded before focusing on you “While I did miss my mother, I missed you more… When you started staying out all the time, I assumed the worse” Lena said, looking at you and you stepped closer to her, wrapping your arms around her “I’m sorry I made you think that… I wanted it to be a surprise” you said, looking at her then gesturing to her mother “I think you two have a lot to talk about though” you said softly, watching as Lena and Lillian stared at one another “I guess we do” Lena said, giving her mom a small nod “But first, lets finish celebrating” she said, giving you a small smile which you returned “Of course” you said, knowing it would take time to fix what happened but she was worth it.


End file.
